


Be My Persephone?

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A short Roosa fic with them and smut.  Lots of smut.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Be My Persephone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/gifts).

> This goes out to the wonderful and lovely TheRedWulf!!! Thanks for all the wonderful fic discussions!

Roose adjusted his black, Grecian toga and placed his sandals on his feet. He carefully placed the fake sword on his hip. Once he finished getting the simple black crown on his head, he knocked on the bathroom door. “Sansa, are you nearly ready?”He asked not wanting to be late to the Starks’ Halloween Bash.

“Almost done.”She replied through the door as she opened the bathroom door. Roose was floored when he looked at her. She had on a long white toga with a low cut in the front that showed a small amount of her amazing cleavage. Her long red hair was curled and worn down, a tasteful flower crown nestled around the top of her head, smaller flowers scattered in the rest of her hair artfully. Her make up was minimal and very natural looking. Her finger nails and toe nails were painted a light pink color with tiny flowers on each nail. She looked amazing and ethereal, like the goddess she was dressed as.

“Gods, I love you, Sansa.”Roose uttered feeling his cock jump to attention. Sansa noticed his predicament and her eyes glinted with anticipation and some lust.She knew with how fast his cock had jumped up, that he was likely on a hair trigger to come.

“I will make you a deal, my darling.” She whispered dangerously. “I will quickly help you with that and you cannot touch me or make any sort of mess on me or yourself so that we won’t be late for the party. Deal?”

“Yes.” He agreed his cock straining in his briefs as she bent down onto her knees.

“Remember, no touching or I will have to punish you later.”She reminded him and he knew he wouldn’t last long at all now. He loved it when she dominated him like that.She tucked the front of the black toga he was wearing into his belt and pulled down his black briefs before she quickly pulled her mouth onto his cock. She managed to get him all the way partially down her throat before she moaned around his cock causing him to come down her throat like a teenager. She managed to swallow all of it without a drop spilling. 

He dazedly held a hand out for her to help her up from her knees, which she took with a sly smirk. “Good boy.”Once she was back on her feet, he pulled his briefs back up and put his toga back into place.She went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly and gargled with a little mouthwash before she came back out, ready to go.

“Let’s go, the sooner we go, the sooner we can come home later.”Sansa said, Roose trailing after her.They went to the party and had a good time with Sansa’s family and their friends.Before long, they came home and Roose turned on some soft music. 

“Dance with me, love.”He said quietly as she smiled at him and took his hand, settling her other on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Roose.” She sighed, nuzzling in to his chest and shoulder a little bit. 

“Sansa, would you be my Persephone forever?”He asked quietly, holding a beautiful art deco inspired ring in front of her.“Would you marry me Sansa?” 

“Forever, yes, baby.You’ll be my Hades?”She breathed as he placed the beautiful ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. 

“Of course, Sansa.”He picked her up and walked her to the bedroom as she kissed at his neck.

“I’ll marry you Roose.”She said as she pushed herself out of his grasp, stripped off his toga, dropping it to the floor as and shoved him onto the bed.He quickly stripped off his briefs as he laid naked except for the small black circlet on his head, gazing at her. 

“You’ll be my queen.”He whispered, his eyes lighting up as she shrugged off her toga and let it fall to the ground.She was left with just a small, white, lacy bra and a barely-there white lace thong.He hair was a riot of red curls with the flower crown and flowers still there.She approached him on the bed and let out a low growl, as his fingers kneaded into her hips gently. 

“You were so good earlier, Roose.”She sighed as she traced a finger down his cheek.“You didn’t touch me or make any mess.You were excellent and you deserve a reward my husband-to-be.”His cock was hard and starting to weep slightly.“What would you like, my darling?What’s a fantasy of yours?”

“I want to eat you out til you’re screaming my name longer than usual and then I’d like to fuck you so you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”He growled back to her.

“Ambitious, but I like it.”She said removing her soaked and ruined thong and then unclasping her bra.Roose waited for her to nod before he gently removed the undergarment and flung it to the floor where her panties had been thrown.She laid down on the bed as Roose moved to the side of the bed.“First,” she said kicking up her foot to run along his well-built chest. “I want you to lose a little bit of your control and come all over my chest, especially these breasts.” 

His control was definitely on a short leash tonight, because he almost immediately came all over her perfect breasts, abdomen and chest, long white ropes of cum spilled across her.She moaned as his hands picked up her legs and he draped them on either side of his head-on his shoulders.He buried his nose and mouth in the well-trimmed thatch of red hair, licking, sucking and fingering her as she moaned and screamed his name over and over again.He thrust his talented tongue into her wet channel and alternated between his tongue and fingers.Time went by slowly.Neither could have said how long they had been going at it.

“_Roose_!” She panted after orgasming for the 3rd or was it a 4th time?She’d lost track.She wasn’t even sure half of what she was babbling at this point was even English.She looked at him and was overcome with love for this man that gave her everything she wanted.“Roose.”She moaned as he looked over to her.“I need your cock in me now.”Her voice lowered “Fuck me.”

He finished the swipe he had been on and licked up her body through his cum before kissing her hard as he thrust into her hard.He pulled almost completely back out before thrusting heavily back in as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance.She tasted mostly herself but also his somewhat dried cum.

He pulled completely out and moved off the bed briefly before pulling her to the edge as she spread her legs open.He slammed into her and she wrapped her legs around him as she came and he kept going.He came with her and he kept thrusting through his orgasm and after, only going to about half-hard before it perked right back up.They kept going and they finally came together one last time before Roose collapsed onto her. 

They waited a few minutes to get their breathing under control, before Roose went to the adjoining bathroom and started a bath in the oversized tub that had been one of the reasons they bought the house in the first place. He tested the water temperature, added Sansa’s favorite bath bomb and then came back to the bedroom. He picked Sansa up bridal-style and gently set her into the partially filled tub before settling himself behind her..She leaned up against him tiredly as he shut off the tap with his foot once the water was high enough.They sat there for a little while, just letting the hot water relax them a little.After a few more minutes, he took the soft washcloth he had set out and started to wash her off with her favorite body wash.He kissed her cheek as she allowed herself to be cleaned off and cared for.He got her all clean before he washed himself quickly, using her body wash too.He drained the tub and dried them both off before carrying her to the bed.He laid her down and took off the messy comforter that would need to be cleaned.He grabbed another blanket to add to the bed in the meantime, before crawling in next to Sansa. 

“I love you so much Roose.” She said warmly as she was falling asleep.“Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“Anytime my goddess.I love you so much too, My future Mrs. Sansa Bolton.”He whispered turning off the light and kissing her cheek before closing his eyes too.


End file.
